dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
And You, Esmerelle?
} |name = And You, Esmerelle? |image = And you Esmerelle.png |px = 270px |location = Vigil's Keep - Throne Room |previous = A Brewing Conspiracy |next = None |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} And You, Esmerelle is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening that develops from A Brewing Conspiracy. If during A Brewing Conspiracy, the Warden-Commander allowed the nobles to set a trap, or if the Warden-Commander met with the Dark Wolf but did not go to Old Stark's Farm before dealing with the Peasant Revolution this quest will begin. Walkthrough After dealing with the riot, proceed inside Vigil's Keep to the throne room. The nobles want to meet you for an important matter. Bann Esmerelle will then blame the Warden-Commander (or the Wardens in general in case of an Orlesian Warden) for killing the Arl, who was good to them. Then an Antivan Crow will try to assassinate you, but Varel will prevent his attempt but injure himself in the process. Once this happens a fight will start and your party will need to kill Bann Esmerelle, the other noble conspirators, and the four Antivan Crows. The Crow Assassin is a boss-ranked enemy with multiple rogue talents. Varel won't be able to assist as he is unconscious on the floor. Once the fight is over and all enemies are killed, Captain Garevel shows up and examines Varel's injury and says that he will live. Once he realizes that Bann Esmerelle was behind the assassination attempt, depending on the dialogue choice, he'll apologize for failing the Warden-Commander and that it won't happen again, or mention it was foolish of Esmerelle to attempt such a thing. Afterwards he says that he will assign trusted men to clean up this mess and advises the Commander to keep it secret for a while as there is enough cause for panic already. Conspirators The conspirators may vary depending on the choices you've made in the past. These are the possible noble enemies that you may encounter in this quest: * Bann Esmerelle - always shows up * Lord Guy - only if the Warden is Orlesian, but he will not if an Orlesian Warden successfully persuaded/intimidated him during their discussion in the Oaths of Fealty quest or decided to execute him * Lady Liza Packton - if the land was not given to her during the A Day In Court quest * Ser Derren - if the land was not given to him, or he wasn't persuaded during the A Day In Court quest that he will be repaid somehow; note that he isn't part of the conspirators even if the Warden-Commander failed the persuasion check but still chose that option * Ser Timothy - always shows up * Lady Morag - always shows up * Ser Temmerly the Ox - unless the Warden imprisoned or executed him during the A Day In Court quest. He is a lieutenant-ranked enemy Rewards Possible drops from the Crow Assassin: Possible drops from Lady Liza Packton: x2 Notes * Completing this side quest simultaneously completes A Brewing Conspiracy as well. However, you may still travel to Old Stark's Farm afterwards to kill more conspirators for treasure and experience. Trivia * The name of the quest is likely a reference to Shakespeare's Julius Caesar, ''in which the ''imperator's ''famous last words are "''Et tu, Brute?" (Latin: "And You, Brutus?" ). Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening side quests Category:Vigil's Keep side quests